


-ARCANA- Lore guide portal

by Dragonladdie



Category: ARCANA - original story
Genre: Fantasy, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonladdie/pseuds/Dragonladdie
Summary: A guide to the seven countries of Agrulon.





	-ARCANA- Lore guide portal

Thousands of years ago, it is said that the gods chose several creatures to create the world in their image separating the land by seven elements; Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Electricity, Ice, and Arcane.  
With this power, they built vast cities, chose their rulers, made alliances, and developed their culture. Although wars have been started, they have ended, and these kingdoms prosper in peace.  
But nothing can last forever.

[CREATURES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281681)

KINGDOMS AND THEIR CULTURE:

RANKS:

GODS:

MAGIC:

MISCELLANEOUS:

**Author's Note:**

> *hey y'all! I know a small crowd of you are waiting for INTD, but I have discontinued the series for now! I'm making this story, along with another story based on Arthurian mythology, my main focus! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Emmet


End file.
